


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #66-70

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourteenth set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#66: "I didn't think anyone actually hit their thumb with a hammer!" The d-man laughed.<br/>#67: "Is this all you fellows ever do?" The Canucks starting goalie said with a deep tone of disgust.<br/>#68: Tanner Glass tapped home plate with a foot impatiently as Ben Eager wound up and threw the tennis ball.<br/>#69: "All clear." Seguin smiled as the pair got up and carefully snuck out into the hallway.<br/>#70: "We're having a inside picnic!" Leighton smiled at the much younger man who was bouncing in anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #66-70

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011-12, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.

CMS 66

Kesler waved his smarting hand in the air, then stuck it in his mouth as Bieksa laughed.

"I didn't think anyone actually hit their thumb with a hammer!" The d-man laughed as Kesler growled and glared at Bieksa.

"Well. They do." The angry forward humphed and crossed his arms, refusing to continue helping Bieksa build his counter.

The d-man pouted and grabbed Kesler's tool belt, drawing him in for an apologetic kiss.

The forward frowned and hefted the caulking gun as Bieksa hurried over.

Kesler filled a few of the gaps before the d-man grabbed the gun from his hands.

"You can't just go around indiscriminately shoving caulk in places where it doesn't belong!" Bieksa growled and the forward pouted.

"Then where should I be 'shoving caulk'?" Kesler whined and Bieksa waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"You should definitely be saving your caulk for tonight."  
  
CMS 67 GNOC #3

Reimer smiled as Bernier lightly slapped his face. "Waz happening?" The Maple Leafs goalie murmured, sitting up a little straighter as the table shook and the starting goalie took a deep drink of coffee.

"Well, Bruin-Boy and Concupiscent-Canuck have been at it again. Lonely Rask is still drowning his sorrows, the two Fins started a fist-fight not long ago and were thrown out. And you and I were in the middle of something before you passed out."

The Kings goalie smiled and Reimer snuggled up to him with a lazy grin as a leg appeared from the bench side of the table.

Someone coughed and Reimer jerked around to see Luongo sitting with his arms crossed, looking as grumpy as the one time Reimer has sat in his lap to scare him a little.

"Is this all you fellows ever do?" The Canucks starting goalie said with a deep tone of disgust as he glared at Schneider and Thomas.

"No, sometimes we complain about our teams. And one time we started a brawl." Reimer smiled as Bernier rubbed his whiskered chin against the Maple Leafs goalies neck.

"You guys should consider doing something besides...uh..." Luongo paused and muttered. "Carnal stuff."

A muffled voice spoke from the bench. "I think carnal stuff is great, if you don't like it why are you here, Lui?" Schneider inquired, then giggled and Luongo sighed.

"I came to see how the other half, so to speak, lives." The starting goalie quipped and Reimer shook his head. "Unless you came to get another half, I don't care." The Maple Leaf groaned as Bernier bowled him over.

"How is this behavior legal?" Luongo inquired, disgusted. "Simple." Schneider's faint voice from underneath began.

"The great Country of Canada has laws that allow it. From there, when a man realizes his preference he is then able to do whatever he wishes with another man."

"That sounds like an odd version of the facts of life." Bernier chuckled and Reimer grinned, hugging the other goalie tight.

"Yes the facts are simple. Man and man meet. Man gets drunk. Men meet again. And again." Schneider bit out his words then swore as Luongo shook his head.

"You had better not be 'meeting' again and again right now."  
  
CMS 68

Tanner Glass tapped home plate with a foot impatiently as Ben Eager wound up and threw the tennis ball.

Glass caught it and whipped it back to the Shark with a smile. Somewhere in the distance a odd country song began playing, it went along the lines of, "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

"Come on man, you throw like a girl." Eager growled and Glass gnashed his teeth, striding quickly towards the other man.

Glass distracted Eager with a hug and kiss, then shove him lightly aside as he took over the pitchers mound.

"Let me show you how it's done." Glass smiled and shifted his feet to throw. "Hold on, your left foot isn't on the rubber." Eager growled, crossing his arms.

Glass smiled and lifted up his left foot, revealing a small piece of garbage.

"Is too."  
  
CMS 69

Victor Oreskovich smirked as he awaited the return of his boyfriend from a scouting mission. Tyler Seguin panted as he sat next to the Canuck. "All clear." Seguin smiled as the pair got up and carefully snuck out into the hallway.

"Why are we doing this again?" Seguin asked as the hockey players crept into the Bruins arena. Oreskovich smiled and patted the Bruins arm. "I felt like bothering Chara a little." The Canuck smiled and Seguin frowned again as Oreskovich panted in anticipation and slid a pair of bunny ears onto the younger man's head.

"Why am I wearing ears?" The Bruin inquired as Oreskovich set up the camera. "Cause they make you look cute!" The Canucks forward grinned widely as he took a test shot.

Oreskovich finally got the camera set up, then he lowered his boyfriend so the Bruin was lying on the bench.

The pair did many things and took many photos and right after they finished, the door banged open loudly and the pair jumped.

Oreskovich drew Seguin into one of the cracks between benches and the pair waited. After a moment Seguin giggled and licked the Canuck's ear.

Oreskovich jumped and swore lightly under his breath as he heard the muffled voices of Zdeno Chara and Tim Thomas. It soon became obvious that the goalie was being chewed out of his bad performance in the first two games.

Seguin shook his head mournfully as the pair began sneaking out, Oreskovich paused to grab his camera before he pair left and the Canuck smiled.

"I've gotta say, that was a helluva idea!" Seguin smiled, a satisfied smile and Oreskovich nodded happily.

"I think our timing was rather impeccable." The Canucks forward laughed as his boyfriend shrugged. "I think our timing could use a little work, how about we continue our practice elsewhere?"  
  
CMS 70

"So what are we doing today?" Brayden Schenn smiled and asked curiously as he opened his door for Michael Leighton.

"We're having a inside picnic!" Leighton smiled at the much younger man who was bouncing in anticipation. "What's that?" Brayden asked with a frown and Leighton just silently began laying out the food and table cloth on the floor of Brayden's living room.

"Here, you just sit down." Leighton crookedly smiled and arranged Brayden so they could both reach the food.

A while later the food was gone and the pair were both full as they appreciated just lying next to each other.

Leighton turned on his side and gazed deeply into the young man's eyes. "So, how'd you like that?" The goalie inquired and Brayden turned his head, nodding enthusiastically.

"I liked it very much, but now I'm feeling a different kind of hunger."  
  



End file.
